Blossom
200px |Caption = Artwork of Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed |Creator = Various |Origin = The Powerpuff Girls |Downloadlink = Doomguy2nd's bersion Omegapsycho's bersion katana7900's version KenshinHimmura's version}} Blossom is the smartest one and the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, although she can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She's also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. Her personality ingredient is heaps of good things and her signature color is pink. In M.U.G.E.N, was made by various creators. Omegapsycho's version Omegapsycho's Blossom is the first Blossom made for M.U.G.E.N. This version of Blossom is a The King of Fighters styled and is somewhat balanced. It has does not have any palettes other than her default colors. Her A.I. prefers to charge its Power to the maximum, then use its Explosive Bow. However, it will still be able to utilize its other attacks, most of which are its anti-airs against jump-ins. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} or || }} / / || }} | | }} + || }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Uses 2000 Power| }} / |Uses 3000 Power| }} DoomGuy2nd's version This version of Blossom uses gameplay inspired by The King of Fighters and previously by Mortal Kombat, with most of its moves being based off of Sub-Zero and Scorpion. The character's ceiling spike Fatality has a glitch where multiple clones of Blossom will fall from the spikes instead of blood. Its A.I. is very brutal, leaving newer players in a tough situation. katana7900's version Katana7900 also made a version of Blossom. This version uses custom sprites but they are lightly colored compared to the others. This version can be cheap since one can easily activate Hypers at the push of a button. Like his Bubbles, the Specials and Hypers are spammable when you have enough Power to spam them. CaillouStrawberry's version This version by CaillouStrawberry is a edit of OmegaPsycho's Blossom. This version has an new idle and is a MvC style. She has one special palette called "Pandora mode". KenshinHimura's version KenshinHimura made an Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi version of Blossom with sprites from PPGD: Battle In Megaville. It has a Hadouken attack, along with the Laser Eye special and Hyper that all of the Powerpuff Girls have, and an ice breath attack which also has a Hyper equivalent. Despite being able to fly, this mechanic is extremely buggy and broken, leading to Blossom floating offscreen if it attacks in its flying state. This makes playing as it inadvisable. Blossom's A.I. is weak and spends most of the time charging up Power, but it will occasionally attempt to fly and therefore break itself, becoming unable to be hit and requiring the match to be reset. 'Stats' Trivia *Unlike 007's Bubbles and Ssonic's Buttercup, Omegapsycho's Blossom can not attack or guards while she is flying. But that may be the reason that she does not have the glitch that her sisters have. But otherwise, she cannot be hit during her taunt. *katana7900's Blossom (and Bubbles) can attack before the round starts. *If DoomGuy2nd's version supercancels after her hyper combo, her opponent may freeze up and can't be hit, except if you restart the battle. Videos File:MUGEN Team Cartoonnetwork vs Team Nicktoon File:Blossom vs Spongebob File:DG MUGEN - DG Blossom Survival File:M.U.G.E.N Episode 73 Blossom (Me) vs Spongebob Category:CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Comic CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Cartoon Network CharactersCategory:Cartoon CharactersCategory:The Powerpuff Girls CharactersCategory:90's CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Warner Bros. CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:StrikersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:Explosives UsersCategory:Ice Element UsersCategory:Electricity UsersCategory:KidsCategory:Characters from the United States Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters